¿Sabes el significado de querer?
by Luu1225
Summary: -¿Estas seguro de que sabes apreciar a esa persona? Si no lo sabes, es mejor que no le lastimes.- /Makoto x Haru/Makoto x Sousuke/Mención de Haru x Rin.


**¿Sabes el significado de querer?**

Todos los personajes mencionados aquí son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

Muy bien, solo aclaro que este fic es gracias a una canción que escuche hace unos días la cual me recordó a una vieja relación que tuve.  
Pero, bah… eso no importa, en fin;  
Quise hacer un fic ya que me gusto mucho la idea de poner a esta pareja así que sin más les dejo leyendo.

* * *

"_No, no sé lo que pasó__  
__ni cuando terminó__."_

-Entonces…- musito el de cabellos negros, una presión se hacía presente en su garganta además de sentir su voz algo temblorosa.

-Quiero que terminemos.- dijo con seriedad, el de ojos verdes.

Fueron esas palabras las que le dejaron totalmente en silencio. Era cierto que él era muy callado, pero escuchar aquello fue otro nivel. Se quedo estático, hasta que recordó que no había respondido nada. Y bueno, no era como si iba a gritar que Makoto no lo dejará ni nada por el estilo, él sabía el porqué había llegado a esa decisión.

Exactamente, fue hace tres semanas que se había dado cuenta.

* * *

-Ustedes dos parecen uña y carne.- decía Nagisa terminando con una risa al final de sus palabras.

Todos rieron en ese momento, salvo Makoto quien callo antes dejando caer su mirada hacia el suelo. Haru lo notó, salvo no dijo nada. ¿Las palabras de Nagisa le habían molestado? Fue lo único que se pregunto antes de seguir comiendo su típica caballa con arroz, ocasionando que la chica de cabellos rosados protestará sobre su forma de alimentarse

La hora del almuerzo se volvió nada más que risas y comentarios por parte de todos, salvo por Makoto quien no se veía muy feliz.

Y eso fue durante todo el día, pero Haru ni pregunto mostrando poca importancia en los suspiros que Makoto daba, la mirada que tenía; parecía que estaba preocupado, pero, era difícil de leer puesto que esta expresaba muchas emociones distintas cosa que le confundía así simplemente no podía por eso tal vez eligió no decir nada ni preguntar, o tal vez porque no le importaba.

¿De verdad estaba actuando como una pareja? ¿De verdad lo eran? O simplemente era algo más, que simplemente puede pasar. Bueno, si de verdad lo eran Haru hubiera mostrado interés en lo que afligía a Makoto, pero nada. Pareciera, que no le preocupaba, ni le importaba.

Fue un largo día, todos bueno casi todos se dirigieron a la piscina el pelinegro como siempre adelantándose. Rei y Nagisa no tardaron en unírsele, pero faltaba alguien y muy importante.

Makoto, no estaba por ningún lado. Y el siempre estaba, así que no verlo ahí hacia que todos sintieran que les faltaba algo. Nagisa no dudo ni dos veces en preguntarle a Haru sobre el paradero de Makoto.

-¿Dónde está Mako-chan, Haru-chan?-

-No lo sé.- respondió con frialdad, estaban acostumbrados a las respuestas cortas de él, pero esta vez fue más bien una sin importancia e irritación.

Rei y Nagisa se miraron por un momento, y no dijeron más. Conforme pasaban los días, sabían que la relación de ambos había dado un drástico cambio.

¿El porque? Bueno, ese lo sabían y sobraban palabras para explicarlo.

* * *

"_No puedo respirar"._

Su levanto a toda prisa de la bañera, tosiendo un par de veces cuando sintió como el agua se filtraba dentro de ocasionando que empezará ahogarse.

-Hey, Mako…- Se detuvo cuando notó que no había nadie que lo esperara fuera del baño. Extraño, ya que siempre estaba Makoto quien le estiraba la mano para ayudarlo. Pero, esta vez fue totalmente diferente. No había nadie.

El sonido de una gota caer a la bañera fue el único que había, checo la hora se estaba haciendo tarde y no había ninguna señal de Makoto. Poca importancia le dio, se encamino a la escuela por su cuenta. Un viaje silencioso, bueno… no había nadie a su lado, ¿debía importarle? Después de todo no le gustaba hablar mucho, así que era poca la atención que le dio.

"_Me falta tu esplendor__  
__tus ojos, tu ambición"._

Llego a su salón correspondiente, y ahí estaba Makoto observando por la ventana con una sonrisa algo que no era para nada raro ya que siempre sonreía. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo, sin mostrar interés en Makoto ni en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Buenos días, Haru.- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa, volviendo su atención a la ventana.

Haru se quedo en silencio, parecía más feliz ahora. ¿Había un motivo? Quién sabe, tal vez se lo preguntaría a la hora del almuerzo.

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilas, no hablaron mucho más bien no hablaron ni un poco. Llegaron a la hora del almuerzo, pero no hubo señal de Makoto.

-Mako-chan dijo que tenía algo que hacer, así que solo seremos nosotros.- dicho esto empezó a comer su almuerzo.

-Makoto-senpai a estado ocupado estos días, ¿no lo creen?- añadía Rei empezando su propio almuerzo.

-Así parece, ¿sabes algo al respecto, Haru-chan?-

-No.-

-Uh~ que extraño.-

Fue otro almuerzo silencioso. Los días transcurriendo lentos y tranquilos, el ciclo se repetía. Makoto volvió a ser el mismo la sonrisa de su rostro volvió, además de eso se le veía más feliz sin embargo Haru fue todo lo contrario, se le veía más apagado que de costumbre todos lo habían notado en especial, Makoto.

-Haru, ¿has comido bien?- el más alto se le acerco, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Si.- respondió con seriedad, pero el tono de su voz fue más serio que de costumbre.

Makoto le observo un par de segundos, tratando de analizar lo que le pasaba pero… se veía normal, si estaba mal o bien no era físicamente era de otra forma tal vez. Mental, emocional o de algún otro tipo.

-Bien, si te pasa algo no dudes en decirme.- dijo alejándose de ahí con una sonrisita.

No hubo más, usualmente Makoto le preguntaba y le insistía sobre que le pasaba hasta llegar al fondo de todo pero eso fue todo. Parecía, que no le preocupaba…

Fue a la siguiente semana cuando decidió hablar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿A qué te refieres, Haru?- se encontraba confundido, Haru le había pedido encontrarlo en la azotea después de que todas las clases ya terminaran Makoto había aceptado, por ello ahora estaban ahí.

-Te has portado muy diferente conmigo, ¿paso algo? ¿Hice algo malo?- preguntaba, y obviamente esperaba respuesta pero solo obtuvo un suspiro calmado de Makoto.

-¿Si? Lamento haberme comportado así, realmente lo siento- sonrió, pero Haru sabía que esa sonrisa escondía algo. -bueno, no sé porque me porte así pero no te preocupes; ahora vamos que los demás nos esperan.- empezó a caminar en dirección al club.

Haru se quedo ahí por unos minutos, de verdad… que Makoto no sabía mentir.

Fuera lo que fuera que Makoto estuviera ocultando no tardaría en saberlo así que no iba a preocuparse más sin embargo… sentía indiferencia dentro de el y entre ambos. Algo estaba aproximándose.

* * *

-¿Puedo saber el porqué?- la calma en su voz se conservo como siempre, y eso le tranquilizo a Makoto dado que Haru se lo había tomado con calma sin hacer una escena y bueno conociéndolo sabía que no iba hacer una.

-Haru, tal vez nunca te diste cuenta pero… tú siempre me lastimabas. Con tu indiferencia, tu poca importancia en lo que pasaba entre los dos… nunca te diste cuenta.- Makoto no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba decir las así de la nada pero, tenía que decirlo era el momento de no quedarse callado estar al lado de Haru por tanto tiempo le había sido bastante duro, pero… había aprendido bastantes cosas.

-Me conoces, y sabes que soy así.- respondió con tono seco.

-Entiendo eso, sin embargo…- trago saliva y levanto la mirada. -conocí a alguien más.-

Se quedo en silencio cuando escucho lo último, además de lo otro ¿ese podría ser el otro motivo? Si era más que claro, así que… tal vez, esa otra persona era diferente a él.

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Uh?

-¿Con quién estas ahora?- dio un sorbo a la bebida que estaba tomando en ese momento mostrando un poco de más interés en su conversación.

-Eh…- dudo un poco en responder, no sabía cómo decírselo así que se carraspeo la parte trasera de la cabeza un par de veces antes de responder. –Es, Yamazaki-kun.-

Fue mayor la sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de Sousuke, entonces… ¿era él? Vaya, no podía negar que eso le sorprendió dejándolo realmente sorprendido por el hecho de que ambos se habían conocido hace poco por lo que, tal vez había sido en el último encuentro que tuvieron aunque no lo sabía muy bien.

-Así que, Yamazaki…-

-Si…- ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Makoto decidió decir una última cosa. -Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, nada de eso debe cambiar… Haru.-

¿En serio? ¿De verdad quería seguir siendo amigos? A pesar de todo lo de antes, no es que no fuera imposible si no que le resultaba… poco creíble ya que cuando una relación termina no quieres seguir en contacto con la persona, así que… le parecía sorprendente que Makoto lo sugiriera aunque eso significaba que no le despreciaba ni nada. Eso le tranquilizo.

-Eso está bien.- mostro una suave sonrisa que Makoto regreso pero está más grande como siempre, ese era el Makoto que conocía.

Que no guardaba rencor ni nada por el estilo.

Todo fue diferente, en unas cuantas cosas y en otras no. Makoto y Yamazaki habían anunciado su relación dejando totalmente sorprendido a todos salvo por Haru quien sonrió al ver la reacción de todos.

Yamazaki y Haru intentaron llevarse mejor, por Makoto y por Rin no fue fácil pero tampoco fue imposible.

Así fue como cada uno tomo su camino, Makoto ahora estaba con Yamazaki quien se le veía realmente feliz ambos se veían felices. Haru no podía evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al verlos, pero había mucha diferencia de nostalgia a celos algo totalmente erróneo que podía sentir.

No fue mucha sorpresa que Rei y Nagisa hayan quedado juntos, básicamente la mitad del mundo lo sabía. ¿O exagero? En fin, al igual que Haru quien se quedo con Rin (obviamente) todos se les veía felices, aunque de vez en cuando Haru veía lo feliz que Makoto era… sentía una presión en el pecho, tal vez por el hecho de que ver a alguien que llegaste amar ser feliz… duela, pero… era una lección que no debía olvidar.

"_Hoy me duele recordar__  
__tu poca integridad,__  
__tu falta de humildad.__  
__Lo único que queda en tu cabeza__  
__es la sombra de un abismo sin final"._

* * *

**-Luu Habla-**

**¡Bien! Espero y les haya gustado,**

**El enlace de la canción lo dejaré aquí espero y esto les deje una lección sobre apreciar las cosas y no ser ojetes. (?)**

**Total, no olviden dejar un review me hacen feliz.**

**¡Un beso y un abrazo a quien allá leído!**

**Así no se debe querer: watch?v=U5Ov9ET67WE**


End file.
